1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass clip device, and more particularly to an eyeglass clip device which is capable of clamping and protecting a pair of eyeglasses and at the same capable of being secured to a suitable article by clamping in order for the pair of eyeglasses to be safely stored whenever necessary while a wearer walking or driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a pair of eyeglasses 10 is necessary to be hung up, a temple 101 of the pair of eyeglasses 10 is usually inserted through a belt or into a pocket of a wearer, as shown in FIG. 1. Because the temple 101 does not have the function of clamping, the pair of eyeglasses 10 will be easily fallen down when the wearer jumping or bending. Besides, when the wearer driving a car and putting his pair of eyeglasses on some place in his car without careful storage, the pair of eyeglasses will be easily damaged when the car swaying fiercely. Therefore, it is troublesome for a wearer to safely store his pair of eyeglasses whenever necessary while walking or driving.